Problem: On the day that a certain celebrity proposes marriage, $10$ people know about it. Each day afterward, the number of people who know triples. Write a function that gives the total number $n(t)$ of people who know about the celebrity proposing $t$ days after the celebrity proposes. $n(t)=$
Solution: Each day, the number of people who know is multiplied by a factor of $3$. If we start with the initial number of people, $10$ people, and keep multiplying by $3$, this function gives us the number of people who know about the celebrity proposing $t$ days after the celebrity proposes: $n(t)=10(3)^t$